I'll be there
by KokoroHana
Summary: Mika got seriously injured during a battle. Can Yuu save him or will he lose his family once again?


„MIKA! " Yuu cried out as he rushed to the side of his best friend.

He dropped his sword and took Mika into his arms.

"Mika! Open your eyes! Come on!" Yuu's eyes wandered from his face to the wound on Mika's chest. The wound which was meant for Yuu. "Please, wake up…"

 _The wound is deep, but he should recover from it, like back then in Shinjuku._

He hoped that he was right with his assumption.

"Well, I guess this time he overestimated himself." Yuu heard a voice behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to. He could never forget the voice of the monster which murdered his family.

"What? No response? Don't be so cruel. After such a long time we finally meet again and all you do is ignoring me?" Yuu didn't respond, he wanted so badly get revenge for his dead family but now there were far more important things.

Ferid looked at Mika, a smirk upon his face. "You know, he won't wake up. The wound is too deep. Such a wound is too much, even for our little Mika." As he heard these words Yuu was close to tears.

 _No… It can't be… he can't die… Not after saving my life by taking that blow…_

"If he only were a full vampire," Ferid continued "then this wouldn't be a problem at all…" Yuu turned around as he heard those words.

 _A full vampire? Does that mean Mika isn't a complete vampire yet?_

"What do you mean? Is there a way to save him?" Yuu asked him. As long as he could save Mika, he didn't care to take advice from his enemy. If it was the only way, then he didn't have a choice.

Ferid was grinning. "Now I have your attention." He barely finished these words as he felt something sharp at his throat. Holding his sword in his right hand, while holding Mika in his left, Yuu made clear he was losing patience.

"Just…Tell me… how I can… save him." He tried to restrain himself as best as he could not to murder him right here, right now.

Ferid wasn't impressed at all and wanted to test his patience a little longer. "My, my, haven't your parents taught you to say "please" if you're asking for something?"

Yuu had enough of being played around and tightened the grip on his sword, holding the sword even closer at Ferid's throat.

"Don't fuck with me! If there's a way to save him, then tell me!" Yuu yelled, on the verge of losing his patience. He wanted to kill him so badly, more than every other vampire in the world.

It amused Ferid to see this human so worked up and he wanted to play this game a little longer, but he saw in the distance that the soldiers nearly killed the other vampires and were almost on their way to them.

 _But… Should I really tell him? I knew Mika could turn against us any second and if he dies… Well it only means that there is one obstacle less to worry about. On the other hand… I would die to see what happens if I tell his precious angel how to save him._

 _What would he do? Let him die or turn him once again into something they hate with every inch of their bodies?_ _Curiosity was always one of my bad habits and it always won me over._

"If you turn him into a full vampire, he will survive. All you need to do is to give him some human blood."

"Human blood? Does that mean…"

"YUU!"

He was interrupted by Shinoa who was able to reach them first, while the others were still dealing with the enemy. At the sound of her voice, Yuu lowered his sword and turned his head to where it came from.

"Shinoa…" he whispered as he realized that he was distracted, but as soon as he tightened the grip on his sword and facing Ferid again, he noticed that he escaped, nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit", Yuu muttered, tossing his sword aside.

 _I have to do something…_

Shinoa finally reached both of them, out of breath. "Yuu… Are you alright? We managed to get the upper hand and…" Her gaze fell on Mika, lying in Yuu's arms. "Oh my god, what happened?" She checked his pulse. "He's still alive. He's just unconscious, but…" She didn't want to say it out loud.

"I know. If we don't do something, he'll die." Yuu said, looking at Mika.

"I'll try to contact Guren to send medical help."

Shinoa said quickly, already on the run as Yuu stopped her with the words: „They'll never make it in time."

Shinoa sank to the ground. With a shocked expression on her face, she only managed to ask: "Then… what should we do?"

"There is only one way to save him: I have to turn him into a full vampire by giving him human blood", Yuu replied quietly, Shinoa could barely hear it.

"What? Is there really no other way? Are you really sure that… Yuu, what are you doing?!"

As Shinoa spoke, Yuu had pressed the point of his sword against his wrist, so that only a small wound would occur and he wouldn't faint from too much blood loss. He held his wrist against the mouth of Mika. "Come on, drink it. Mika, I know you can hear me."

"Oh, I forgot one thing." Thy heard a voice, which came from the roof of a collapsed building. "He won't drink human blood by choice, especially not from you" Ferid stated, pointing at Yuu. "You have to force him." And with that he disappeared from the roof.

Yuu looked at Mika, with such a desperate expression Shinoa had never seen before. She didn't know what to say.

In the moment she tried to say something, she only saw from the corner of her eye how Yuu brought his wrist to his mouth and sucked his own blood.

"What…"was all she managed to say before Yuu pressed his lips against Mika's, eyes closed.

Shinoa hadn't expected this kind of act, especially not from her idiotic comrade. She quickly looked the other way, hiding her slight blush.

Seconds later, Yuu pulled back, waiting for a reaction from Mika.

 _I guess_ _it was not enough…_

He brought his bloody wrist to his mouth, gathering the blood in it. Once again he brought his lips to Mika's.

 _Please… wake up…_

Shinoa watched the scene in silence. There was nothing she could possibly do. She looked into the distance.

 _The others are still fighting… The only thing I can do for you is to protect you both. Yuu-san, you have to save him. You're the only one who can do that._

Shinoa stood up, taking her scythe and ran towards the enemy, to the side of her comrades.

* * *

He could taste blood. And he could feel something warm on his lips. Mika slowly opened his eyes, although his vision was blurry at first, he realized it was Yuu, who gave him blood.

"Yuu…Chan…"

He whispered against his lips. He could feel something rolling down his own cheeks. Now he could see that Yuu was crying. The only times Mika saw him cry was on the day trey tried to escape and as they met again in Shinjuku.

Yuu was pulling back, but before he could manage to bring his wrist to his mouth again, something grabbed his hand. Yuu looked down and saw that Mika was awake and looking at him with a sad expression on his face.

"… Why?"

The Question came out as a whisper.

"Why do you try so desperate to save me, even giving me your blood and turning me into a full vampire? Into something you hate?" Mika asked with all the strength he could gather, still suffering from the wound on his chest.

Yuu stared into his blue eyes, with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Idiot. Do you really have to ask? I do it, because… because you're my family… my best friend… because… you were the first… to ever want me… to ever… need me" he managed to say between all the sobs.

"I never… told you that, but… Eight years ago, I… I was so alone… My father tried to kill me…and… and my mother had killed herself because of me… I didn't want to… to be left alone again… so I built a wall around me… and never let anyone in…" he paused to take a deep breath.

"Everybody gave it up to try to get close to me… but… but you still reached out your hand to me… Even after I told you… that I don't need a family and pushed you away… you still… you still…" he couldn't say no more, he broke down.

Mika watched him silently as he let his word sink into him.

"You…won't hate me?" Mika asked, sadness in his voice.

Yuu looked at him and said: "I could never hate you… No matter what you become. You´re Mika, no matter what you are… I just… I just… don't want to lose you again.

I…I…

I need you"

This three words echoed deeply in Mikas heart. He slowly lifted himself up, releasing the grip on Yuu's hand.

"That little amount of blood won't do…" Mika said quietly.

Yuu realized Mika's gaze on his neck. He knew what he wanted to say. He unbuttoned his uniform, exposing his neck.

Mika swallowed as he held himself back from attacking the last remaining member of his family and stopped himself from giving in his thirst for blood.

"… It will hurt a bit…" Mika said, as he tried to distract himself by looking Yuu in the eyes.

"If I drink too much… please stop me."

Yuu nodded.

He didn't move as Mika placed his hands carefully on his shoulders and sank his teeth into his neck. He never felt this kind of pain before in his entire life. He couldn't almost stand it. As he gave a small cry of pain, Mika's grip on his shoulders tightened, holding him back from jumping up and losing his sanity, because of the pain.

 _Shit. It hurts so damn much. But… I have to endure this pain… for him._

Turning his head to the other side, he tried to distract himself with thinking.

 _I wonder how much is too much… If it saves him, I would give him my whole blood anyway… I can't believe he withstand this thirst for four whole years… Was he that afraid of becoming a full vampire or…_

" _You…won't hate me?"_

 _Don't tell me, that he didn't drink it because he thought that I would hate him for that?"_

Yuu's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something wet rolling down his neck along his shoulders. At first he thought it was blood, but as he turned his head back to the other side, he realized that it wasn't blood…

It were tears…

Mika was crying.

"… Mika…" Yuu whispered, as Mika released his fangs from Yuu's neck and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Yuu-Chan… I'm sorry."

* * *

It was late afternoon. The battle was over. Everything was quiet, except for a few soldiers who were talking about what to do next.

Yuu and Mika were sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall from an old building, which was almost completely destroyed.

Mika, with his head on his knees, hadn't spoken a single word, since he apologized to Yuu before. Either he was still crying or not, Yuu wasn't sure. He didn't know what to say, he just couldn't find the right words to say.

They both remained silent for quite a while. The wound on his neck, where Mika had bitten him, was still aching.

"I can't believe you withstand this blood thirst for all these years…"

Yuu decided to break the silence between them. Maybe it was not the best topic to talk about, but what else could he say?

"…"

No reaction from Mika, he didn't even move, as if he was sleeping.

It hurt Yuu to see him like this. He was always this cheerful boy, always smiling, even as he talked about his parents, on their first meeting…

Since they met again, he hadn't seen him smile, not even once.

 _The time he spent with the vampires… He must have felt so alone. Turned into something he hates… Not to be able to go back to who he was…_

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Because I ran away back then you… you became like this. I'm sorry". Yuu said, looking at Mika.

He did something unforgivable to him by almost begging him to drink his blood, just because he didn't want to lose him. He was just selfish, he knew that. He didn't think even once at Mika's feelings.

 _I'm such an Idiot._

Yuu looked on the ground, ashamed.

"… It's not your fault".

He heard a voice so quietly, he couldn't almost hear it.

Yuu looked at his friend beside him with a surprised expression. He couldn't believe Mika wasn't blaming him for that.

Mika was slowly lifting his head from his knees, but still turning away from Yuu, not looking him into the eyes once.

"I never blamed you for that. I told you to run away, so it's okay". Mika said with sadness in his voice.

"Of course it's my fault! I should have just taken you with me, then they wouldn't had the chance to turn you into a vampire. If I just had the power back then… Then this would have never happened". Yuu replied, his gaze fixed on Mika, waiting for these blue eyes to look at him again.

".. If anything, it's my fault. It was my idea to escape in the first place. They died because of me. I accepted that as my punishment for that a long time ago". He didn't want that Yuu blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault at all.

"No! It's not your fault!" Yuu shouted, grabbing Mika on his right shoulder, trying to make him look at him.

"Even now… I did something horrible to you… You only drank my blood, because I begged you to… I'm sorry", he continued with a lower voice, releasing the grip on Mika's shoulder.

 _He hates me for that, I'm sure. That's why he won't even look at me…"_

Both of them were silent again.

The sun was setting, it would get dark soon.

It was Mika who broke the silence: "Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" Yuu was caught off guard with this question. "What do you mean?" he asked, not knowing what he meant.

"What you said earlier. That you could never hate me, regardless of what I become."

 _So that's what he means_

"Of course. You're Mika, no matter what."

As a response, Mika gave a small laugh. It was the first time in four years that he heard Mika laugh.

"You know, Yuu-Chan", Mika began, "I always said to myself that I would rather die than becoming a full vampire. I would have never drank human blood, especially not yours, but…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "but, when you said that you need me… I didn't want to die. I was afraid of dying and not to be able to see you ever again. It was the first time in four years that I wanted to live so badly. I'm sorry for drinking your blood for this selfish reason".

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Yuu-Chan…_ _I'm sorry_ _"_

 _So that was what he was apologizing for. He wasn't apologizing for drinking my blood, but for wanting to live."_

"I was so happy when we met again in Shinjuku and you still remembered me".

"I never forgot you. Not a single day", Yuu interrupted him. "I was also happy to see you again. That you didn't die back then." He said, while smiling. "You sure have changed since then", he added.

"You haven't changed at all. You're still as stubborn as ever".

"Hey!" Yuu shouted, "I've gotten much stronger since then. I can beat three vampires at once now", he boasted.

"And lightheaded as ever."

"Hmpf". Yuu was offended and looked in the other direction. "And what if? As long as everything works out in the end, I don't mind being stubborn and lightheaded".

Mika laughed.

"You really didn't change at all in these four years. But I have to say… you sure have your ways to get what you want…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Of all the possible ways you could have given me your blood, you chose this method?" Mika answered with amusement in his voice.

Yuu turned bright red and stuttered: "That. That. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, you were dying, I couldn't think straight at that moment. I couldn't think of another way and… STOP LAUGHING!" Yuu shouted at Mika, who couldn't held himself back anymore and burst out laughing at the attempt of his best friend to explain himself.

Yuu turned even redder. "You would had never drink it voluntarily anyway, so… so I had to think of an easy way to make you drink it and…"

"Thank you." Mika interrupted him. "Thank you for saving my life, Yuu-Chan", Mika said now looking at him for the first time in a while.

Yuu did understand now, why he wouldn't look at him the whole time.

His once ocean blue eyes were now a deep red.

 _He didn't want me to see him like that…_

Yuu stared at him wide-eyed, before he spoke again: "Your eyes… Is it because you drank my blood?"

"Yeah, I guess they remained blue until now because I was only a half vampire." Mika smiled sadly.

"… Sorry that I did this to you." Yuu said.

"It's okay. I'm glad that I didn't turn into a full vampire by losing control and taking it by force. That it was my own choice in the end. And I'm glad that it was you" Mika said, giving him a genuine smile.

 _So he didn't lose his smile._

"Of course. We're family. I would never let you die on me. Even though I had to go this far by doing something against your will." Yuu replied.

"It's alright. It didn't feel humiliating like four years ago…" Mika began, but was interrupted by Yuu.

"Did it at least taste good?" He asked, turning slight red.

"Mnh?" Mika wondered what he meant.

"My blood. Was it good?" he replied.

"It tasted like… blood, I guess? I don't know. I never drank any human blood before, so I can't say it for sure whether it was good or not. I can only say that it wasn't so bad that I would get nightmares from it…"

 _It was good._

Mika didn't want to say it out loud, but he thought that it really tasted good. He knew he isn't allowed to think this way. This kind of thought made him feel like an actual monster.

"Hmpf" Yuu pouted, visibly not happy about this answer.

"Sorry that I can't give you a proper answer. Are you mad?" Mika asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm not"

"You are."

"I'M NOT"

"Yes, you are"

It felt nostalgic. As if there were kids again.

Yuu turned away while muttering: "I'm not".

Mika pretended not to hear it, giving a small laugh.

 _He really didn't change at all._

"What are you laughing at?" Yuu asked, looking at Mika.

"Nothing, Yuu-Chan" he answered.

 _He's still the old Mika. He didn't change that much. But still…_

"I'm going to find a way." Yuu said suddenly "I'll definitely find a way to turn you back, I promise."

As he heard those words, and saw the determination in Yuu's eyes, Mika smiled.

"Mhm".

"And until then," Yuu added, "You can have as much blood as you want from me."

Mika gave a smirk and asked: "Through kissing, or…"

"MIKA!" Yuu shouted and Mika's laughter echoed into the distance.


End file.
